Secrets In The Forest
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Two kingdoms. Four children. One forest. And many, many secrets being unfold.


**Hey there everybody! :D I know a few of you are angry at me for not updating or just being MIA for so long but I've just been so busy with my new job and everything else I haven't had time to come back on fanfiction. So, (bows) I deeply apologize. **

**On another note, thanks to the devotion of my friends and the inspiration of an author's most marvelous story, "Truth Behind Lies", this idea was born… Where have I said that line before?**

**Any who, here it is. **

**Note: It may not seem like a shock but this story will contain Hijack but it may include another pairing that will be mention in the next one or two chapters. **

**Warning: Future slash, early death scene, and slight gore. **

**Disclaimer: I may not own these characters but I do own my brain and with it I shall continue on believing. **

**If you made it reading this far, I thank you for sticking through my rambling and I hope you enjoy reading…**

* * *

**The Beginning: **

In the isle of Berk, there were two rulers: Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan tribe and his wife, the queen, Valka the Tamer, protector of dragons.

Some may think that these two kind of people would never get along but they would be proven wrong when they realize that not only they do but also how they fallen in love with one another.

It was because of these two that both Vikings and dragons were able to live peacefully with one another and also, with the help from Valka, learn how to tame dragons as well.

For years they have kept peace with both races and as a reward for their act they were blessed with their first heir. A healthy boy was born in the middle of autumn. Stoick was quite please for having a male that will become the next air to the throne, while Valka was ecstatic for giving birth to such a beautiful, healthy child such as theirs.

They were proud to call their new born son: Hakon.

As another decade went by, the young boy showed to be very intelligent and also inherited his mother's dragon taming ability. He even nearly gave his father a heart attack when he came home one time and had a fleet of Nightmares trailing behind him like lost puppies.

"He has the heart of a Chief and the soul of a dragon." His wife once said one night after she put their son to sleep. "I hope our next child will be gifted as our first." At those words, the king gave a fond smile and when they told their son the news the next morning, the boy instantly burst into joy, screaming at the top of the lungs of how he was going to be a big brother soon.

And, on the first day of summer, their baby girl Anna was born.

Everything in their lives was just perfect, which seem like the perfect time for the world to take away the happiness.

It happen three nights after the snow had settled in for the winter, when everyone was slumbering into their homes.

No one knew exactly what happen or who struck first but an attack befell upon the Haddock castle.

Valka was first one up after hearing the sounds of her children screaming and crying. She jumped out of bed and ran to her children's room.

Stoick followed soon after grabbing his sword as well.

When he pushed the door open he was shock by what he saw: his ten year old son holding his crying baby sister, bouncing her in his arms. His chin was bleeding and as well as his left leg or what is left of it.

When the boy finally acknowledged that his father presence, he turned towards him, tears were streaming down his face.

Stoick walked into the room and fell to his knees besides his son after seeing the two corpses by the broken wall, both being his wife and her dragon.

That year, the air seemed colder in Berk.

No one knew what happen that night and Hakon claims to not remember anything just that his sister was crying.

And after the funeral it seemed everything went downhill from there.

Fights between dragons and Vikings happened once again, no one who struck first but it has been said that it the dragons were the one who started to attack.

Stoick, in mixture of both anger and grief led the dragons out of their homes and banish them from the islands and told his people if one set foot on this land again to show no mercy.

The dragons all took refugee into the forest and only raided the village three weeks before the snow sets in.

Stoick made sure to keep his children away from the forest ever since.

He even made sure that hid his children from the village so that way they would be out of harm's way.

And just like that the old pattern of their lives seem to fall back into place but there would be a time where peace would rise and this violent feud would end once and for all.

When will that time come? No one knows.

But the real questions is who will be the one to break this endless feud?

* * *

**So yeah, not my best chapter for the start of this story but I hope you all still enjoyed it none the less. More chapters soon to come. **

**Till then, see you next time. :D**


End file.
